Sail Away
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: El momento de la despedida habia llegado.Uno habia prometido amar hasta el fin de sus dias y mas, el otro habia prometido que vivirian juntos para siempre. Ahora uno de ellos debía decir adios para poder tener una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad.


**Nombre:** "Sail away"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17.

**Parejas:** Primo Vongola x Primer guardian de la Niebla.

**Género:** Angst.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Yaoi, muerte de un personaje y mucha tristeza.

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Como que estoy un poco obsesionada con escribir oneshots, así que prepárense, que tengo muchas ideas para oneshots esperando ser escritas, estoy pasando por una etapa de escribir de todo un poco, aunque priorizo mis parejas favoritas [entiéndase Mukuro x Tsuna], pero bueno.

Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción de **"The Rasmus"** [si la quieren escuchar, búsquenla por le mismo nombre del fic].

Realmente no puedo parar de escribir.

Como dato, no tengo la más remota idea como se llama el primer guardián de la niebla, así que usaré un nombre que apareció en un doujinshi y que me parece le viene como anillo al dedo, si alguien sabe su nombre oficial, me dice no mas.

Besos.

**Lucy.**

P.D: He comprobado que los doujinshis son una mala influencia, y que la música no puede parar de inspirarme.

"**Sail away"**

Hubo una vez tiempo atrás, cuando teníamos mucho por lo que luchar, un propósito, un camino, gente que proteger, enemigos que vencer.

Teníamos **un sueño**, teníamos un plan para hacerlo realidad.

Cuando estábamos el uno junto al otro, parecía haber chispas en el aire, provocábamos tanta envidia a quienes veían como nos amábamos, como nos teníamos el uno al otro.

**Hubo una vez tiempo atrás, cuando nada nos importaba…**

De eso, ahora solo queda el recuerdo, y la esperanza de que algún día nos volvamos a ver…

Deseo que las cosas sean diferentes, pero que nosotros continuemos siendo los mismos, ¿El destino nos permitirá eso? ¿Qué tendremos que pagar para poder volver a vernos? ¿Cuando tiempo tendré que esperar?

¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

**Me juraste que nuestro amor sería eterno, juraste que estaríamos juntos para siempre.**

Pero…

Tuviste que decir adiós, uno de los dos tenia que despedirse, tu fuiste el que se atrevió a despedirse y cerrar los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos, yo no pude decir nada ¿Cómo decirle adiós a quien mas he amado en mi vida?

¿Cómo permití que esto sucediera?

**¿Cómo?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Con mucho trabajo le dieron forma a algo que en un principio solo tenia un propósito, una razón para existir, pero nada mas, eran un grupo de personas con poder, dispuesta a ayudar a la gente a su alrededor, dispuesta a seguirle a donde fuera.

Todo lo que hacían, lo hacían por el…

**El.**

Teníamos todo lo que deseábamos, nos teníamos los unos a los otros, grandes lazos de amistad, objetivos en común, y él, nos mantenía unidos, trabajando juntos.

Con el tiempo hasta un lugar al que llamar hogar logramos crear, teníamos un lugar al que pertenecer al que ir cuando las cosas se pusieran complicadas, un lugar, en donde él estaría siempre…

_¿Nebbia? – _escuchó una voz llamándome, me levanto de la cama en donde estaba recostado y me acerco a la puerta, normalmente nadie me molestaba cuando estaba en mi habitación, esto solo podía significar que se me necesitaba para algo importante.

_¿Si? – _al abrir la puerta, me encuentro directamente con un rostro tatuado y unos ojos cargados de cansancio.

_¿G?_ _¿Qué sucede? – _le preguntó al temperamental guardián de la tormenta, el cual parecía estar debatiéndose entre el enfado y la preocupación, y muchas otras emociones que Nebbia no se preocupo en analizar con mas detalle.

_Primo nos necesita a todos en su oficina._

_¿Primo? ¿Qué sucede? – _inquirió el guardián de la niebla enarcando una ceja con preocupación, algo en el tono de voz del otro guardián le puso nervioso, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

_No lo sabemos, el simplemente nos mando a buscar, incluso el japonés esta aquí._

_Pensé que ya se había ido. – _soltó recordando que el espadachín, el guardián de la lluvia debía partir de regreso a su país natal.

_Primo le detuvo, al parecer es realmente importante. – _nuevamente algo en la voz de G le tenia inquieto, algo le decía a Nebbia que quizás el guardián de la tormenta si sabia algo, pero no quería decirlo.

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, los dos guardianes se encaminaron hacia la oficina del jefe Vongola.

Vongola.

Que extraño sonaba ese nombre en sus labios.

Aun era muy nuevo, poco a poco ganaba aliados, poco a poco ganaba fama.

Seria cosa de tiempo para que la nueva y recién creada familia comenzara a ser considerada una amenaza para algunos.

Nebbia lo sabía, en algún momento la familia estaría en peligro, y con ella lo estaría su jefe.

**Primo Vongola.**

**Giotto.**

_**Su Giotto.**_

Al momento de adentrarse en la oficina lo notaron, el rostro de Primo mostraba cansancio, la mirada de los demás guardianes que ya estaban allí solo mostraban que el jefe aun no les había querido decir nada. El aire en la oficina parecía estar cargado de cierta nostalgia, de cierto dolor que no terminaban de entender de donde provenía.

_¿Para que nos has reunido? – _el primero en romper el silencio que les rodeo fue el guardián de la lluvia.

_Tengo grandes noticias que darles. – _dijo el rubio intentando hacer sonar su voz alegre, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera realmente bueno, pero ni el mismo creyera en ello.

_¿Cuáles?_ – cuestionó Nebbia cruzándose de brazos y cerrando la puerta de la oficina a su espalda.

_Tengo un heredero._

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para todos, para algunos de maneras muy distintas.

Un heredero significa la continuidad de la línea sanguínea.

Significa la seguridad de la familia.

Significa que el jefe se estaba preparando en caso de que algo le pasaba.

Primo temía por su vida.

Nebbia lo sabía.

_Quiero que conozcan a Secondo Vongola. – _dijo mientras que por una puerta lateral aparecía un niño de unos 4 años, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Nebbia pudo sentir el poder, casi podía ver el prometedor futuro del niño.

Pero al mismo tiempo que veía el inicio de un gran líder, no pudo evitar ver el final de otro.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Primo como para presentarles a su heredero ahora? ¿Cuándo el niño ya tiene 4 años? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué ahora? – _no pudo evitar preguntar el guardián de la niebla, el rubio cerró sus ojos un momento antes de clavarlos en los de su guardián.

_Porque es necesario._

_¿Necesario? – _preguntó esta vez G.

_Siendo la persona que soy, no siempre estaré aquí para llevar esta familia._

_¿Estas insinuando que puedes morir? – _inquirió el japonés con semblante preocupado.

_Estoy diciendo que voy a morir._

Nebbia le miró con intensidad, algo en esa frase tenia mas peso de lo que quería dar a entender el rubio.

Algo en esa frase era macabramente real.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nebbia entró a su habitación, solo para encontrar que las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas abiertas, lo que dejaba el lugar simplemente iluminado por la luz de la luna, la brillante luz de la luna.

El guardián de la niebla soltó un largo suspiro mientras enarcaba una ceja, estaba seguro de que había cerrado las cortinas y de que había dejado las luces prendidas antes de ir a la reunión con Primo.

La reunión.

**Primo**.

El heredero.

**Secondo.**

Peligro.

**Muerte**.

Todo se apelotonaba en su cabeza sin poder detenerse. ¡Dios! Lo único que quería ahora era dormir y creer aunque sea por un segundo que nada de esto estaba pasando, que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba como había estado hace años atrás, cuando todo recién había comenzado, cuando no había tanto peligro, cuando todo parecía que duraría para siempre.

De repente escucho pasos, alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras de su habitación, el guardián enarcó una ceja y se colocó a la defensiva de inmediato. Comenzó a escuchar el sonido de ropa, ropa cayendo al suelo.

De inmediato algo se activo dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Giotto?_

Preguntó al aire.

Mas sonidos de ropa cayendo y luego apareció.

La silueta del rubio iluminada por la luz de luna, solo llevaba la camisa puesta y estaba encargándose de deshacerse de ella, desabotonándola con una lentitud que hizo estremecer a su guardián.

_¿Qué sucede? – _le pregunto Nebbia acercándose al rubio, una vez frente a este, dejando en evidencia su mayor altura, paso una de sus manos por el rostro del que era su jefe, amigo…y amante.

_Hazme olvidar…por favor hazme olvidar todo…- _le susurró mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del mas alto, el cual pudo sentir la desesperación en la voz del otro….

_Esta bien –_ le respondió, sabiendo que si intentaba preguntar mas, el otro simplemente no le respondería, o peor aun, se iría de la habitación.

Pasaron la noche haciendo el amor como si fuera la primera y última vez de sus vidas, como si el mundo fuese a terminar mañana, como si uno de los dos fuese a morir mañana.

**¿Morir?**

Al día siguiente, cuando el reloj en la pared marcaba las nueve de la mañana, Nebbia abrió sus ojos, percatándose de inmediato de la ausencia del rubio en su cama. ¿Se había despertado temprano? ¿Estaría cansado? Después de todo, apenas y habían dormido.

El guardián de la niebla simplemente no sabia que se le había metido al rubio en la cabeza, pero la noche anterior no había parado de repetir _"Mas"_ o _"aun no es suficiente",_ realmente algo grave pasaba con Giotto. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, algo le sucedía al rubio, y este estaba determinado a no decirle nada, de hecho intentaba con todo su ser de que su guardián no lo notara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Nebbia estaba preocupado, lo que sea que le ocultaba lo descubriría.

Lo averiguaría ahora o nunca.

Poniéndose de pie se adentro en el baño, al hacerlo se encontró con que Giotto estaba en el interior, sentado en la tina abrazando sus piernas, de inmediato algo alerto al guardián, los labios del rubio estaban azules, el lugar estaba helado.

_¡Por todos los dioses Giotto! – _exclamó el mas alto acercándose rápidamente al rubio, sacando el tapón de la tina y dejando que se fuera por la cañería toda el agua helada en donde había estado sumergido el otro. - _¿¡Que estabas pensando! ¡Podrías haber muerto de hipotermia!_

El jefe Vongola temblaba en sus brazos, apenas y podía hablar, y Nebbia sabia que estaba intentando decirle algo, pero simplemente su cuerpo estaba tan entumido que no podía decir nada. Rápidamente el más alto encendió el agua caliente de la ducha, dejando que esta cayera sobre el cuerpo frío del rubio, mojándole también en el proceso.

_¿Giotto? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué haces esto? Dime que sucede – _le dijo casi en un susurro, notando como poco a poco regresaba el color a los labios del rubio ante el agua caliente que ahora les empapaba a los dos, a Nebbia no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era el joven en sus brazos.

_Dios, lo siento, lo siento tanto…- _comenzó a disculparse, su voz se notaba apretada en la garganta, casi como si quisiera llorar. – _No pude evitarlo, por un segundo…por un segundo lo pensé….lo pensé – _Nebbia frunció el ceño y sujetó el rostro de Giotto entre sus manos.

_¿Qué pensaste?_

Un sepulcral silencio les envolvió a ambos, solo el sonido de la ducha, el vapor levantándose y rodeándoles a los dos.

_En morir._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tras esas ultimas dos palabras, no hubo forma en la que Nebbia lograra sacarle alguna otra cosa al rubio.

El jefe se había encerrado en su propia testarudez y simplemente no diría nada mas, ya había dicho demasiado.

Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de los guardianes simplemente estos no habían sabido como reaccionar.

¿Cómo reaccionas cuando te informan de que alguien esta apunto de morir?

¿Qué la persona más importante para ti, esta en su lecho de muerte?

¿Cómo reaccionas ante la idea de nunca más ver el cielo sobre tu cabeza?

**No más brillante cielo azul.**

No más.

_Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma – _había soltado el guardián de la tormenta mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que había estado fumando segundos antes.

Los rostro de los demás guardianes solo mostraban lo mismo que decía G, nadie, ninguno de ellos creían lo que les estaba diciendo ele medico frente a ellos.

Dos meses atrás el gran jefe Vongola, había convocado a sus guardianes para darles una gran e importante noticia.

Tenía un heredero.

Hoy los mismos guardianes volvían a reunirse para ser informados de algo igualmente importante.

**Su jefe moría.**

Nuevamente reunidos en la oficina de Giotto, esta vez sin el, la única presencia ajena, era la del medico que les estaba informando del estado del líder Vongola.

_No llegara a la mañana. Esta será su ultima noche – _dijo con voz solemne, no todos los días se informa de la muerte de un gran e importante jefe de mafia, no todos los días se ve al cielo azul oscurecerse de manera tan triste, tan dolorosa.

_¡Esto no puede ser posible! – _exclamó Nebbia sin poder creer todo esto, sin sentir el verdadero peso de todo lo que esto implicaba.

_Lo es, Primo Vongola lleva ya unos cuantos meses con un tumor inoperable en la cabeza, no hay forma alguna de que sobreviva, lo mejor que se puede hacer es esperar que sus ultimas horas sean lo menos dolorosas posibles…_ - dijo el medico para luego retirarse, dejando a los seis guardianes con la palabra en la boca.

Ya no había nada más que decir.

Nada más que hacer.

Este era el fin.

**La era de Primo Vongola llegaba a su fin.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos y cada uno de los guardianes se adentraron en la habitación del rubio, esperando su turno para poder hablar por ultima vez con el, esperando de alguna manera una despedida que les dejaría mas tranquilos.

No fue así.

Al hablar con Giotto, lo único que lograron fue el darse cuenta lo mucho que cambiarían sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

El como tendrían que seguir adelante una vez que el rubio se fuera.

**Una vez que el muriera.**

El último en pasar fue Nebbia. No quería hacerlo, no quería darse cuenta que esta seria la última vez, no quería darse cuenta que una vez que el rubio cerrara sus ojos anaranjados, estos jamás volverían a abrirse, nunca mas estaría a su lado.

Le dejaría solo.

Para siempre.

_¿Nebbia? – _la voz del rubio sonaba cansada, pero mas allá de eso no podía notarse en ella alguna cosa diferente.

Primo Vongola estaba recostado en su enorme cama, medio sentado en ella, su piel se notaba pálida, mas de lo normal, y sus ojos cansados, muy cansados.

Nebbia no quería ver esto, **no quería.**

_Hola – _saludo el guardián de la niebla con voz suave, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde de esta, cerca del rubio, queriendo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de este, aunque sea por ultima vez, aunque no quisiera creer que era la ultima vez

_Lo siento tanto. – _fue lo primero que dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano y acariciando el rostro del mas alto, el cual sonrió de medio lado con tristeza nublando sus ojos.

_¿De que te disculpas?_

_Te prometí que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que nos amaríamos hasta el fin de nuestros días –_ dijo deteniéndose un segundo clavando sus ojos anaranjados en los de su guardián _– al parecer, es mi momento de despedirme…lo siento…_

_No te preocupes por cosas como esas – _le dijo el mas alto sujetando la mano que acariciaba su rostro y apretándola con delicadeza. – _No creo que tome mucho tiempo para que nos reunamos nuevamente._

_No, no… -_ el rubio movió la cabeza negativamente – _No hagas nada estúpido, tienes que vivir, tienes que vivir – _dijo con firmeza.

_¿Por qué? Sin ti no vale la pena._

_Si lo vale, necesito que sigas vivo, necesito que esperes un poco mas, espera un poco más antes de que me acompañes._

_¿Esperar? ¿Esperar que? ¿Para que?_

_Debes protegerle. – _dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, desviando la mirada por un segundo, desde su ventana abierta se podía ver el cielo nocturno - _Debes protegerle, solo cuando él este seguro podrás reunirte conmigo, y el destino nos dará una nueva oportunidad, una nueva…_

_¿De que estas hablando? ¿De quien? – _inquirió el mas alto preocupado de que el rubio estuviese delirando, podía sentir la suplica en sus palabras.

_Tengo otro heredero – _dijo de manera abrupta – _se encuentra en Japón, tienes que protegerlo, siento…siento que la familia esta en peligro…lo mejor es que el viva tranquilo…ojala…ojala nunca sea necesaria su línea sanguínea, ojala este miedo que siento sean solo delirios de un moribundo…_

_¿Un heredero?, ¿otro heredero?, ¿En Japón?_

_Si, si…por favor, prométeme que le cuidaras, ¡Prométemelo! – _nunca había podido negarle nada a ese par de ojos anaranjados, nunca

_Te lo prometo – _un largo suspiro salio de los labios pálidos del rubio, casi se podía percibir la calma de este.

_Ahora todo estará bien, todo estará bien. – _murmuró mas para si mismo que para los dos, el mas alto le miró con los ojos cargados de dolor.

_¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin ti? – _le preguntó suplicante, sujetando entre sus manos, las dos manos del rubio, sintiendo como estas estaban ya levemente frías.

_Nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro de ello. – _le respondió Giotto dándole esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que estaba solo dedicada a el, **Su** sonrisa, aquella que parecía iluminar el mundo entero con su brillantez.

_¿Así lo crees? – _inquirió.

_Estoy seguro._

_Espero que tengas razón. – _acarició con una de sus manos el cabello rubio, deteniéndose en el rostro del otro, sintiendo esa lenta respiración acompasada.

_La tengo._

_Te amo Giotto._

_Yo también te amo Nebbia._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Después del final. Después de nueve generaciones de grandes jefes.**

El destino les había dado una nueva oportunidad.

Una nueva vida.

Nuevas identidades, y una nueva manera de encontrarse, de revivir aquello que habían tenido hace ya tanto tiempo atrás.

El décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, repetía la historia que su predecesor, Primo Vongola había comenzado, esta vez, sería capaz de terminarla como corresponde, junto a su guardián de la niebla.

Esta vez, la promesa había sido hecha para ser cumplida.

FIN.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Nota de la autora: **¡Uy! No se que me pasa estos días, pero ando terriblemente inspirada, así que esperen mucho oneshots y fics.

Espero que les guste.

Me demore dos días en escribirlos, estoy orgullosa de mi misma.

Besos.

Lucy.


End file.
